United States Patent Application 2007/0115299 published on May 24, 2007 disclosed methods and systems for generating graphics for motor vehicles that includes a user interface, such as an Internet website, which supplies the tools for allowing a user to generate customized graphics at the user's selection and discretion. The graphics are then positioned on a decal, sticker, mask, or similar medium for placement on the motor vehicle. A database containing selectable graphics components are accessible through the user interface, and these graphics may be combined, manipulated, modified, or selected as desired by the user to create customizable graphics. The system may also include tools that enable the user to import an electronic file containing an object or variant supplied by the user to be placed within the graphics field. Text may also be added to the overall graphics image. In one aspect, the system selects, based on the particular motor vehicle, the final shape of the graphics. Once the graphics are finalized, the system sends the image to memory, and once the user has placed an order for the sticker, the graphics are sent to an appropriate printer for printing of the final sticker.
In the methods and systems of United States Patent Application 2007/0115299, the shape and size of the final decal or sticker is predetermined based on the shape and size of the specific component of the motor vehicle on which the decal or sticker will be used.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,619,166 disclosed a method and apparatus in which an image to be printed is captured, and a cutting pattern for cutting the outer form of the image is selected from a plurality of predetermined cutting patterns. One or more images are printed in sizes and layout proper for the selected cutting pattern. The apparatus includes a cutter that cuts the recording paper in the desired cutting pattern. The method essentially includes the steps of capturing the image to be printed, selecting the cutting pattern from a set of predetermined cutting patterns, printing the captured image, cutting the outer form of the printed image in accordance with the selected cutting pattern.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,117,211 disclosed a system and method for ordering and producing labels in which the system includes a central server and database accessible via the internet. The system and method allows users at remote locations to make and order customized labels using various image data files and different templates or formats for a plurality of label types. The label image data is generated in a production file and then sent to remote locations for automatic label printing.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,621,864 disclosed a label generation apparatus that allows the user to customize labels having various sizes, shapes and characteristics. The labels may contain predetermined template fields having one or more writable indicia fields that can be used to provide each label with individual identifying indicia according to any predetermined sequence. The indicia can be alphanumeric characters, bar codes, colors, or any other writable indicia.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,408,132 disclosed a photo-sticker vending machine that includes memory for storing image data, a printer for the image data on a photo-sticker sheet, and a cutting device for cutting the photo-sticker sheet to a predetermined shape. The shape of the photo-stickers is predetermined depending on the size and shape of the portable telephone model for which the sticker is intended to be used. Once the user selects the portable telephone model, the user can create an image pattern that fits within the predetermined shape. After the final image is captured, the image pattern is printed and cut, and the printed and cut photo-sticker sheet is dispensed to the user. With this photo-sticker machine, the user selects the desired sticker shape from various predetermined shapes (the user selects the portable telephone model that he/she uses and the cutting data corresponding to the selected portable telephone model is automatically selected).
U.S. Pat. No. 7,011,230 disclosed an automatic star sticker vending machine in which the most recent image (photograph, an animation character, celebrity, popular person, performer, notable figure or the like) desired by that user is printed in the form of a sticker. The image may be modified by the user prior to printing. Once the image to be printed is set, the user can select a predetermined sticker shape for use with, for example, a cellular phone, accessory, doll, sticker book or the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,283,277 disclosed a method by which a border that incorporates user defined graphics can be added to any image prior to printing. The defined graphics can be repeatedly copied around an image to form the border.
There appears to be no disclosure in the art of an internet-based method and system that allows a user to create one or more high quality customized stickers, whereby the size and shape of the stickers is determined by the user.